User talk:CaptainCain/Sandbox I
Critiques Ninja's 'pinion Really original idea! I'd love to see pictures of painted up Super Mutes (Yes, I mean Mutes, or maybe Muties? Nah... I say Mutes) and war-hawks (tomahawks) and clay houses around the lake. Here are some questions about what's posted, and some content ideas as well. QUESTIONS 1/3) Why would The Fighting 33rd help a small town invade a giant settlement of Mutants that are Super? What would they gain versus lose? I made a pros/cons list. Pros: -Eliminate mutants -Ally with town, get recruits -Loot and reputation Cons: -Logistics: Time, effort, manpower, firepower, transportation, supplies/provisions, $$$ -Already at war with other factions in a hard-to-manage region of Mexico -High casualty rate, and what are the odds of winning against xenophobic mutants? 2/3) Where did the small town get a mortar, explosives, & white phosphorus rounds (which the Geneva Convention prohibits: on use of civilians)? 3/3) If Tecumseh was killed by the snipers and shot 3 times execution status, how did he lead his friends after the fact to beat the interlopers? CONTENT IDEAS Lalawethika/Tenskwatawa (real life Tecumseh's real life brother, he changed his name after relocating): a Nightkin placed 2nd-in-command who is Chief Shaman, very close to Commander/Tecumseh so he names himself after his brother Shaman: Nightkin's clan name, their voices are perceived as gods who speak through the Shamans but Tecumseh (as leader) interprets these commands. He (Tecumseh) is 1st gen right, so he is smart enough to not blindly follow the Nightkins' word or could perhaps fall for his own made-up beliefs and fully follow the Nightkin That's all I got really, hope these questions' diction isn't interpreted as dick-ish, reading things online one can't distinguish tone but nonetheless my mean questions in only a benevolent tone and do hope that they pointed out any (small!) flaws in your article. Can't wait for it to be finished :D '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 22:47, January 16, 2015 (UTC)' I love your ideas Musie! The idea for R=Tenskwatawa and the Shamen sounds great. As for why the 33rd and the coronas would be allies is because the 33rd is short on manpower and friends, the town itself (Diez Coronas) is a survivor town made up of reservists and state policemen. These men and women were called up last mintute to help maintain order and thus were issued weapons and equioment. However the world ended, they were posted near the border town of Zapata trying to control the flow of refugees, shit went to hell and they took a small pack of survivors that sheltered with them and headed for safer lands. They found a canyon that had be relatively been untouched by the radiation and nukes and thus setup their society there, farming, harvesting ground water and making the canyon into a safe haven for caravans and other refugees. As for Tecumseh's mysterious resurrection, that is simply a writing error. CaptainCain (talk) 03:55, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Glad to help man, the page is sweet. Seperately, just to clear something up: the 33rd, strapped for recruits, agreed to help in a super-deadly skirmish with super mutants to gain the town's support. If they're strapped for men, would the 33rd only agree to a tactical invasion (which you clearly did write the attack as such), I think this would add a layer of connection to other articles, referencing the 33rd's lack of power is obviously connected to their fights with the People's Legion and what not. '--Musiekutsueki (talk) 04:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC)' The 33rd isn't technically helping, they sort of gave their blessing and said have at it to the Coronas. They supplied weapons, and some ammunition but again they really aren't full on deploying troops as such. The idea is, yes the 33rd is strapped for men and yeah they'd like more recruits but why fight someone when you can have someone else do it? Its a pyramid skeem in which the 33rd sits atop of. Noware they completely free of losses? Hell no with three brigades spread out from Arizona to just a few miles down the road in McAllen plus 125 men fighting on two fronts they are having the fight of their lives, but they control a nice cadre of allies and proxies which include: True Patriots, Diez Coronas and the Xicano Anti-Communist Movement (their proxy). Plus they have a loose alliance with Los Federales. CaptainCain (talk) 05:05, January 18, 2015 (UTC) OH! Now I get the picture, Hahaha. OK, yeah... giving guns to people and having them owe makes a lot more sense. PS: CC, it's midnight... what you doin' up at this hour? Jeremy Batram Seems pretty good so far but I have one issue right off the bat: Timeline Problems: Batram's life is set too early to witness some of the tings mentioned like horses in the UCK (introduced after the Crucifix War), the Royaume (after 2241), or Haddock's Army (unclear in Baton Rouge but Haddock would have to be ancient to have still be alive as mentioned in Slidell). Another, albeit smaller issue, is Batram's interactions with the Nooks and his leaving. For one thing, it isn't made clear whether Batram ever actually met Nathan Royce, and even if it only happened once, I think that might be an interesting interaction (it would have to be before 2231 when Royce is elected Grand Wizard and leaves for Cotton Bluff). Secondly, I think that the Nooks might not rat him out for his book (as they share some of the same views) but agree the Grand Titan would, helped by the fact that Nathan Royce would be in Cotton Bluff and unable to stop him. Again, I think it looks pretty good so far, but I'd suggest a bit of digging through the timeline before continuing. MongoosePirate (talk) 01:11, June 26, 2016 (UTC)